


Feels Like Home

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1: First Time, Hanzo76 Week 2017, M/M, late upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: Hanzo has a lot of first times in his life when he was a young heir, but now, being a part of the new Overwatch, he got to have memorable ones.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are my entries for Hanzo76 Week. I actually posted these on Tumblr earlier, and I decided to finally put these up on AO3!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Hanzo Shimada has a lot of “firsts” in his life.

First training.

First time of being praised for being a responsible heir.

First time he got a punishment.

However, those firsts are neither precious nor memorable at all.

Until he met Genji again, welcoming him with open arms and forgiveness.

First time joining Overwatch. 

He was starting to come out of his shell. Meeting new friends, bonding, even joining victory parties with the team. 

Maybe his first real family after all these years.

Then he met the old soldier.

The first time he fell in love.

Fell hard.

Being with the soldier is just so reassuring.

Knowing someone who will never hurt him.

That they got each other’s backs, or watch each other’s six, rather.

That they will never leave each other behind.

“What are you thinking about?” The old soldier said, putting an arm around the elder Shimada, pulling him closer. 

Hanzo snapped off of his reverie. 

Hanzo is usually the one who’s efficient with words, but now, he wasn’t so sure, with those eyes looking at him with adoration and happiness.

He just gazed in the soldier’s eyes, and gave him a small, warm smile in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This week will be incredible! There are a lot of submissions on Tumblr, so better check out the Hanzo76 tag! I thank everyone for supporting and participating in the week!
> 
> Love you, and thanks for reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
